left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Francis
Added quotes. 09:27, 31 December 2008 (UTC) I have never heard Francis say I dont hate mittens. I havn't hear it in game, or in any of the sound collections that are littered around the internet. I call blashphemy on this. I fully retract the statement above. L4D.com has confirmed it. Ive never heard it either and i tend to play as Francis alot and i mean alot i also play as zoey alot anyway i constontly replayed the hospital and never heard the damn i dont hate mittens so who everput it on is a bit of a idiot. Riley Heligo I thought he said I don't hate Meth-- 00:14, 22 June 2009 (UTC) So.... Francis is into drugs now right? just kidding i just wanna no why bill hates francis tho User:Riley Heligo 09:55 20 August 2009 (UTC) I didn't remove it... But thanks to whoever removed "Francis has down syndrome." As funny as it was, it didn't belong there. [[User:Dashade|'Ðash']] †God is dead† Home]talk] 12:40, 16 April 2009 (UTC) I Hate etc. Can anyone confirm certain things listed here that he hates? I am on Xbox360 and lack the ability to check any voice files. Some in particular, I am doubtful of and would appreciate a confirmation of include: * Greece * Boat Lawyers * Mazes * Electric Fences * Whispering * Jumping * Bats (dislikes) And does he actually state that he hates Boomers, Smokers, Hunters and Witches. I mean, I'm sure he does hate them, but does he actually say "I hate ..."? --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) 18:06, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :I've never heard any of those. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 18:11, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::That's what I mean. Until someone can confirm it, it's coming off of the main page. Honestly, when on earth is Francis going to claim hating Greece? ^_^ --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) 18:16, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::Also, I'm removing Boomers, Smokers, Hunters, Tanks and Witches. Although they are most likely true, it's gone until someone can confirm he states clearly that he hates them --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) { } 20:58, 21 May 2009 (UTC) So.... He hates Greece in the German version...? Err...... --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) { } 12:07, 10 August 2009 (UTC) 4 boat lawyers, he does say i hate boats and i hate lawyers. maybe when you where adding your comment, you thought of them together, coming up with boat lawyer. just a thought. SuperMutantSlayer450 Can we get a source for Francis hating Ayn Rand? It's not in the quote section. Oops, I forgot to sign the last comment.Hollow Points 20:51, January 26, 2010 (UTC)Hollow Points Well, in the terminal entrance to the airport you see a statue of her in it and Zoey says something about her and Francis comments about hating her. As for bats, and jumping those were most likely in the beta and was taken out.Darkashura 22:27, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :Jumping is from the T-shirt sold at the Valve store. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 22:32, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for clarifying that, but I know (or I think I know) that he said that he disliked bats. Darkashura 00:11, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Rockin' Past? I know Valve re-use models, but how come no one has pointed out that Francis looks just like one of the midnight riders but with a beard? I know what you're thinking "Re-used model" but no, because this Midnight Rider is wearing the EXACT same clothes as Francis. Would be interesting, it seems Francis doesn't have a big ego about it. He has a different stage name though, I kinda noticed that too. First time I saw the Midnight Riders, I immediately like "Oh my god, is that Francis??" but yeah, I think it should be worth mentioning on the page. Steam is alright, I guess. 15:25, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Possible media references I think it may be worthwhile to explore Francis' use of the phrase "Groovy." The main character of the Evil Dead series (whose name i've forgotten at the moment) uses this frequently. He seems to be very simmilar to Jayne Cobb from Firefly, is there anything on that? @OP: do you mean Ash? I haven't seen the other two Evil Dead movies, so I can't comment, but I think Ash was the survivor at the end. It's possible, Valve has referenced Evil Dead in other media. @2nd: He does bear a passing resemblance, and his attitude is sort of the same (less of a perv IMO, and a bit less willing to take orders) but I wouldn't call it a straight-out reference. It could just be a coincedence. Dartigen 08:36, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Just saying, Ash survived in all of the films, and it could be a reference to Duke Nukem, but that was also a reference to Evil Dead 2. So, most likely the Evil Dead because the plot is somewhat related. (to me at least) Jackass2009 04:52, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Smiling Jack Dunno whether it has any relevance, but the early Francis looks to me a lot like Smiling Jack from Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines. http://www.giantbomb.com/smiling-jack/94-6439/ Maybe it's just the Source engine... I haven't played that game but maybe it is the reason he refers to the zombies as vampires? Weird I just found thsi on my wikia,serously WTF? The Second Wolf Brother. 16:21, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :It's everywhere. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 16:24, 2 August 2009 (UTC) ::Uh, okay? The Second Wolf Brother. 16:26, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :::Chaos there was a couple on the Fallout Wiki and the PillZ here video was on it too Five Star Genral Of The Dead BigDog 17:28, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Why is this on Francis' talk page? wouldnt it make more sense on Zoey's or the Witch's?--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer']]450 ROOR! 03:32, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Go cry about it.--Kirby888 05:10, November 7, 2009 (UTC) It's talking about how much he hates... ...everything. Jackass2009 06:05, April 2, 2010 (UTC) no comment. flak, i just posted a comment. DisMEMBAH 19:13, April 20, 2010 (UTC) CREEPY pic. I wish people wouldn't do that. :-( "Good thing I'm indestructible"RvBrocks1 07:08, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Francis/Quotes and Captions We need to be more careful on the 'Quotes and Captions' pages. I read through Francis' and I found at least 3 quotes that were listed twice. I've gotten rid of all the ones I saw, but I don't know if I missed any. Just keep your eyes open for them...--LazyLord777 14:14, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Thats because admins are to lazy to really fix anything. The home page hasn't changed since the begining of summer. --Kirby888 05:08, November 7, 2009 (UTC) : Bring it up with them if you're so concerned. This is a highly active Wiki, there's a lot going on. Imperialscouts 05:17, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :You do know you're free to make constructive edits, right? Rather than bad mouth people on talk pages? Admins have lives too, and can't spend all our time on the Wiki. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 05:18, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :: Yup, that's what I meant (sort of). Imperialscouts 05:24, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :::I also noticed that you seem to have 104 edits to talk pages, and only a single edit to the main Wiki. You sir have no room to call us lazy. B) [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 05:26, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Ohhhhh! Kirby888 got owned! I guess that's what happens when you insult users in this wiki. March 14 2010 17:29 dude, Kirby is a troll man. albeit a hilarious one. DisMEMBAH 19:14, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Face Model I seriously thought that Chuck Liddell was the face model cause if you look at him, Francis looks quite like him. Even look: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chuck_Liddell He's likely not but he looks quite like him. Regulust 21:37, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Relationship section: Louis Alright, it says that when Louis is down outside the safe room that Francis is worried about his well-being but more worried about his image with the other survivors. I assume that the quote reffered to is this one: "We're just leaving Louis out there? I mean... I'm cool with that... if, everyone else is." However, when I read that quote, it seems to me that he wants to leave Louis out there but also cares about his image to the other survivors. So, which do you think it is? Edit: Looks like someone as changed it to match my thoughts. Imperialscouts 14:30, November 17, 2009 (UTC) No comment Hatred agreement thing-a-ma-bob We have a section that says that Zoey seems to be the only survivor who agrees with one of Francis' hatred. Then it goes on to say it was mockingly. That's not even the half of it. For those of you who can't understand sarcasm (hopefully no one fits under that category) she wasn't serious. That means she doesn't agree. THEN is points out two points: One where Bill agrees: F: I hate stairs. B: Damn straight. and the other where Louis agrees: F: I hate helicopters now. L: For once we are in complete agreement Francis. ...so it looks like, actually, Zoey is the only one who doen't agree. If you are wondering why the hell I'm talking about this here and not just editing it, then the answer is I'm not exactly sure how I want it to be edited. Should we reword it or just get rid of it entirely? Imperialscouts 04:06, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Actually, when Francis says "We're just leaving Louis out there? I mean...I'm cool with that...if, everyone else is," it sounds more like he doesn't want to leave Louis out there, but his tough guy exterior prevents him from showing care for his friend. MatthewLepore 18:25, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :I guess it up to people's interpretations, but it seems weird that Francis would think the other two would want to leave Louis, as I don't see those two as "Ah... screw 'em" people. But that could be left up to interpetations as well. Imperialscouts 00:37, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Exactly. The other two won't leave Louis. Which is why Francis asks them if they want to. Since they won't, he saves Louis without revealing his soft side. MatthewLepore 20:27, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I see what you are saying. But I can see it going the other way too. Hmm... Imperialscouts 13:28, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Francis Hates "Different" So, I see that this keeps popping up, but I really don't know that it should be on Francis's page. He doesn't say this in the game, so I think that would make it non-canon, and therefore unnecessary. What do you all think?Nightmirage 00:34, March 12, 2010 (UTC) If he never said it even in the beta then it is non-canon and is unnecessary so good call.Darkashura 22:26, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Well it says it on his Mac poster now, leave er' in there y'all DisMEMBAH 13:03, April 22, 2010 (UTC) I think it shouldn't be in quotes but the pic should stay up. And I read it as he hates differently, not that he hates what is different. tho zombies are different, so that counts I guessHellz Lips 05:37, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Francis hates the Internet? This is pure conjecture, but the 'I love steam, but I hate the pipes' comment to me sounds like Francis hates the Internet. Pipes = reference to that 'the Internet is a series of tubes' thing? Tubes to pipes is a bit weird, but I've heard people say it as 'the Internet is a series of pipes' by mistake... Dartigen 08:44, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :It's a nod to Valve, the Company that made the game. [[User:GeneralOwnage55|'GeneralOwnage55']] [[User Talk:GeneralOwnage55|'The Message Box']] 13:16, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I got the Steam joke, the pipes thing made me think though...but maybe they were trying to hide the reference, or maybe I look into things too much. Dartigen 14:51, April 19, 2010 (UTC) they just needed to make it look like Francis still hates stuff, really. good joke for sure! DisMEMBAH 19:17, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Need more quotes From the Passing. We only have one and I have heard a few more than that. LegendaryFroggy 01:40, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Vandals at work again I just noticed someone (An Anon of course) made a Change to this Page, when I looked, it has Francis Quoting "Good thing I'm Gay!". I reverted it back to "Indestructible". someone else wanna look for the other messes the Anon made? 12:56, May 4, 2010 (UTC) I saw him making those dumb edits too. I'm keeping an eye on him. LoneWolfHBS5 13:02, May 4, 2010 (UTC) An anon was making edits to francis' quotes saying "We're not infected! I just have herpes!" in the cut lines. Fixing it. Jackass2009 03:18, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :I thought he actually said that. Since it's cut, can anyone provide evidence? Cause I honestly wouldn't be surprised if he said that. Considering he says "pussies" in an uncut line. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 05:39, June 13, 2010 (UTC) I was actually thinking the same thing for a bit, but once you think about it, why would he, in the middle of a zombie apocalypse, exclaim he has herpes and not to be afraid (to an extent)? Jackass2009 05:43, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :There's a script file (game_sounds_biker.txt) and a response file (left4dead\scripts\talker\biker.txt), but there's no mention of herpes there. But then again, I'm not 100% sure, haha. Sera404 10:38, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Francis Francis hates everyting known to man but the only thing he doesnt hate are vests people even made a song about him hating everything its called francis hates left 4 dead :And this is important....how? We clearly have a list of everything he hates, we do not include items in the fanbase such as songs, memes, or fan videos. The exception to this is if it was referenced in the actual game, but none of them have been except for a few lingos in Crash Course. (tl;dr, etc.) [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 13:04, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Optimism??? In The Sacrifice DLC for L4D2, on the final level of the No Mercy campaign, he replies to one of the survivors (I think it was Zoey) who says "That chopper pilot better be there!" he says "If he ain't at least we die with a nice view of the city!" I didn't believe it when I heard it, he was being optimistic! (The reason I said in L4D2 is cuz its more common for them to speak in that one, also I never heard him say it in L4D1)Warhead Prime 00:08, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Francis- Apathetic? The Sacrifice- being a jerk I was going through the sound files earlier and noticed that Francis mentions the fact that the character is dying the least in the audio files that is in response to someone's sacrifice. Some of these that do not include mentioning the death or even the acknowledgement that they restarted the generator: (Louis) I could've predicted that. Thanks, Louis. 2/6 lines, and the ones not mentioned were said very apathetically. (Bill) The bridge is going up! We're safe! Haha, we're safe. Thanks Bill, I owe ya one. Ya old bastard. 3/7, and another was made as a joke made that "It should've been Louis". (Zoey) He mentions this in all of his lines. To put it simply, he is either not mentioning the death, of unaffected too much by it. -Hungarian_Minotaur (forgot his password, too lazy to use email) Crate Smashing At least for me, an AI Francis will sometimes smash a crate in a saferoom for no apparent reason. Should this be included in the Notes section?Veemon4339 (talk) 04:22, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Francis is Grouchy Francis' tendency to "hate" whatever is at hand is identical to a trait of Grouchy Smurf from The Smurfs series. Grouchy Smurf is a perpetually grumpy pessimist that is known for saying "I hate X," whenever X is mentioned (like if someone said "Would anyone like a muffin?" Grouchy Smurf would respond "I hate muffins!"). Does anyone else think this should be mentioned in the article? It seems like a clear inspiration, to me. wa' DaHoHchugh chotwI' SoH, wa''uy' DaHoHchugh charghwI' SoH, Hoch DaHoHchugh Qun SoH. (talk) 10:46, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Ohio Francis, in the Sacrifice comic, says "Next time I impersonate a cop, remind me to do it in Ohio." He says this because he apparently is aware of Ohio prisons allowing for conjugal visits, unlike Pennsylvania. This suggests that, perhaps, he has been in an Ohio prison before, or at least has ties with Ohio. Nick's bio says that he's from the midwest. Ohio's a midwest state. One of many, but it's not out of the realm of possibilities. It's a little reachy, but considering they have possible ties to the same gang, Hell's Legion (Nick's ring, Francis's tattoo), it's possible that they both resided and joined the gang in the same area, which could be Ohio. Not saying they necessarily knew each other, but they could be from the same state, originally. We also know that Rochelle also is either from or lives in Cleveland, Ohio, so there's another thing to think about. Izzybutt (talk) 12:05, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Francis' age I'm very new to this wiki and do not really know how to contribute so I'll ask here... I see that Francis' age is stated as unknow but I believe that that is not true. He has a date tattooed on his left arm which I believe is his birthdate. It's 6/29/72 as seen in this pic: http://smg.photobucket.com/user/infrequent/media/L4D/Francis40th.jpg.html * I'm not so sure about that. People tend to tattoo dates on themselves that are important to them, but I've never heard of someone tattooing their own birthdate onto themselves. Usually people tattoo the birthdates of their children. It seems more likely to me that it's either the date of someone's death who he cared about, or some other meaningful even that impacted his life. Kelcat (talk) 22:35, December 15, 2013 (UTC)